


A Basement Contains Jars Filled With Unusual Specimens

by WeeCookiexD



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCookiexD/pseuds/WeeCookiexD
Summary: Short story based on the writing prompt "A basement contains jars filled with unusual specimens"





	A Basement Contains Jars Filled With Unusual Specimens

"Do you guys think we will find anything here?" Jessie asked as he slowed the mini-van to a stop outside a derelict lodge in the back waters of Louisiana. Jessie killed the engine as he twisted in his seat to face his comrades who had joined him on this menial ghost hunt.

"Don't know." Bianca was the only one to voice her opinion whilst their friends all shrugged; Nate was too busy fiddling with his video camera to even bother replying. Kim huffed as she pushed her door open telling everyone to get a move on as she slammed the door behind her. The group followed suit rallying at the boot of the car.

Nate waited by his door, his eyes fixated on the wooden lodge, Isaac joined his best friend and occasional smoking buddy by the side of the car facing the building they would be venturing inside. He too was waiting for Jessie and the girls to finish shifting through the gear in the trunk.

Not a sheet of glass remained intact along the front windows, nor the window embedded into the front door. Shards of glass shimmered like the ocean on a calm summers days upon the wooden porch, some boards appeared to be loose, whilst others had split over years with decay. Nate wouldn't be surprised if the entire shack didn't have wood rot judging from the houses external walls.

Jessie soon joined them with his video camera and flashlight. The girls were still taking their time at the rear of the car talking like they hadn't seen each other in years. The guys each rolled their eyes at the girls banter. Isaac left them for a moment to retrieve what he had packed with the rest of their gear.

Isaac came back with his EMF meter for detecting fluctuations within the electromagnetic field; he also had a flashlight to hold leaving his Geiger counter in his pocket in case he felt the need to test for radiation.

The girls soon joined them to stare at the eerie looking building that so many teenagers had told stories about. Bianca had her Infrared sensor and flashlight whilst Abbie had a hold of their only infrared camera she too had a flashlight for herself and a spare which she handed over to Nate.

"Should we head in before it gets too late?" Isaac asked.

"Come on before we run out of day light." Jessie replied as he headed for the front door. He switched the camera on and double checked his settings before stepping up onto the creaky porch. His camera lens was pointed at the door handle as he reached out to the handle; he froze as the door swung open squeaking before banging of the hallway wall.

"Okay that was creepy don't you think?" Abbie chirped, her eyes as wide as saucers, Bianca's mirrored hers when she looked to her closest friend.

"It was probably just the wind guys" Nate added rolling his eyes, he'd never believed in such things. He'd only joined the team for the video editing side of things which sadly meant he got dragged away from his computer to go ghost hunting.

The group stayed tightly nicked together as the explored the ground floor of the worn building. The insides were as heavily scarred as the outside of the lodge, the ceiling in the living area had already started to fall in, burst pipes stuck out from the floor boards, most had run dry except one which was still dripping.

Drip, drip, drip was all that could be heard when the group stayed perfectly still. The slightest movement seemed to awaken the whole house, floor boards groaning, pipes wailing inside the hollow walls.

They slowly moved towards the kitchen, maneuvering around the green infested sofa that the dripping pipe was raining down upon. The floor crunched beneath their feet from the debris that had been here to begin with, junk that had been brought inside and left to rot along with dirt that had been walked right through the house.

Wires protruded from the walls looking like some type of fungi consuming them, paint almost every surface it touched black. Abbie reached out, curiosity getting the better of her until Jessie pulled her away from the strange substance that looked like it was somehow reaching out to Abbie herself.

The house was beginning to give him the creeps with the insistent noise, the smell of rotting flesh that filled the air, that gut retching feeling that was telling him to high tail it out of there. He had a bad feeling about this place since he set eyes on this desolate place.

The houses constant wailing grew deafening loud; screams could be heard amongst the uproar. Each member of the group jumped, looking over their shoulders in fright, gasping for air as they panicked. Within the blink of an eye the noise stopped, leaving behind the horrible sound of white noise.

The group each looked around, confusion taking over their facial expressions as they looked at each other. The girls screamed as another door flew open a few feet from where they were stood. The entrance way was as black as night, silver webs baring the door frame, almost warning people to stay out.

The wannabe ghost hunters approached the door, flash lights rendered useless against the reigning darkness. The floor creaked louder when Jessie's foot settled upon the edge of the doorway, the floor ended where he was standing, it was then he noticed the stairs descending into the darkness.

One by one they climbed down the rickety stairs; the basement had long been consumed by the void in the darkness. Their flash lights pierced the blackness as they ventured away from the stairs. Shelves lined the walls littered with grime covered jars, their contents having dissolved decades ago. A taxidermy rat caused Isaac to jump his mind going into overdrive like it did when he was too carried away playing a horror game.

The collection of jars and taxidermy grew stranger as they made their way further into the room, the jars varied in size and contents, some still visible to the viewer.

One jar that wasn't set upon a shelf stood on a wooden table against the far wall. A black tar like substance clung to the table's surface gluing the jar in place. A dirty rag had been laid upon the jar obscuring the jars insides from the outside world.

Nate took a moment to calm his nerves as he reached a shaking hand out to tug the cloth from the jar. He yelped when he saw what was inside the jar, gaining the others attention each shrieked when they set their eyes upon the contents.

Inside the jar perfectly preserved in the blood filled liquid was some kind of head, grey skin that looked like it was decaying, a bat like nose likely from some form of disfigurement at birth, its ears pointed at the tips laid flat against the creatures head.

It puzzled them as to what this creature was; its strange monstrous features made it appear like it was still alive. The severed heads eyes flew open eternal darkness swallowing up the ghost hunters screams.


End file.
